Such a traveling system is known from DE 10 2015 001 865 A1, in which the common axis of rotation of the housing elements of the cable guide runs parallel to the plane of movement of the carriage body, and the connection of the cable guide to the carriage body and the connection of the cable guide to a power supply are arranged on the same side with respect to the carriage body.
A generic traveling system is known from DE 10 2008 056 935 A1.
In such an arrangement, the cable guide is guided in one direction up to a 180° curve and returned in the opposite direction after the 180° curve. The housing elements after the 180° curve lie on the housing elements running in the direction of the 180° curve.
In this arrangement, it has proven to be disadvantageous that the cable guide forms a bulge, at least in the region of the 180° curve, which can hinder the handling device in its movement.
In addition, with such an arrangement of the cable guide, the individual housing elements are arranged in such a way that their respective open sides are directed upward, whereby contamination can reach the interior of the cable guide.